Douche froide
by LadyGlee
Summary: Certains mots peuvent vous glacer sur place. Tout comme une révélation inattendue. Ou tout simplement un slushie. Alors quand les trois vous arrivent en même temps, c'est la douche froide. Heureusement, la chaleur des corps est un remède contre le coup de froid !


**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me touche.**

* * *

Ryder avait dix minutes de retard et cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Jake lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages et n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait entraînement de foot juste avant la répétition de la chorale mais le coach Beiste le libérait plus tôt pour qu'il soit à l'heure.

─ Ryder n'est toujours pas là. Je peux aller le chercher ? demanda Jake à Mr Schuester.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de commencer sa leçon de la semaine.

Le jeune homme sortit et prit la direction du stade. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Ryder devant son casier.

─ T'étais...

Il s'interrompit en découvrant le visage tuméfié de son ami. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue tout comme la lèvre inférieure. Sa joue droite était abîmée et son œil commençait à gonfler.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ryder claqua la porte de son casier violemment.

─ Dégage Puckerman !

Et il tourna les talons.

Jake resta figé, complètement déconcerté par la brutalité dans la voix du garçon. En plus, il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient révélés leur ''kryptonite''. Cette petite confidence les avait rapprochés et ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jake suivit Ryder.

─ Tu vas à l'infirmerie je suppose ?

Jake agrippa le bras de son ami mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

─ Lâche-moi !

─ Ryder qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me parles de cette manière ?

─ Mais putain, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Jake ouvrit la porte des toilettes et poussa Ryder dedans. Il barra la sortie et s'adossa à celle-ci.

─ Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui t'a mis dans cet état et pourquoi.

Le jeune Lynn ne dit pas un mot et s'appuya sur les lavabos. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, pas prêt à se confier.

Les minutes passèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne céda. Jake décida de changer de tactique.

─ Tu saignes. Il faudrait que tu te soignes.

Il attrapa quelques feuilles d'essuis-main, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le forcer à se retourner et épongea le sang de sa lèvre. Ryder osa enfin lever les yeux vers son ami et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Le temps sembla soudain suspendu. Ryder fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, arracha le bout de papier des mains de Jake et essuya le sang lui-même.

─ Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ton œil, intervint Jake en se lavant les mains.

Seul un grognement sortit de la bouche de son ami.

─ Tu ne vas pas me dire qui t'a fait ça je suppose ?

─ Bonne déduction Puckerman.

─ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis un moment.

Ryder regarda piteusement son ami.

─ Je suis désolé ok ? Ne me pose plus de questions à propos de ça, fit-il en désignant son visage.

─ Si j'apprends qui t'a passé à tabac je te jure que...

─ C'est bon Jake. Je vais bien.

─ D'accord. J'espère juste que tu lui as rendu la pareille !

Ryder rigola et lui montra son poing légèrement rougi.

─ Glee club ?

─ Glee club, affirma Jake. Ils vont penser qu'on s'est fait enlevé.

Les deux garçons s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir la porte mais quelqu'un les devança et entra.

─ Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas mon dylseco préféré ? Tu as retrouvé ton cappuccino casher ? Ou tu préfères peut-être choco BN ? A moins que ce soit mini Oreo ? Je ne me souviens plus ce qu'on a choisi tout à l'heure ! Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire des cochonneries quand même ?

Jake serrait les dents pour garder son calme et son ami serrait les poings pour garder le contrôle. Le jeune homme qui était rentré n'était pas seul. Deux autres membres de l'équipe de foot l'avaient suivi. L'un deux avait le nez en sang. C'était celui que Ryder avait amoché.

─ C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous voulez qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêté ? Mais cette fois tu n'auras pas que le nez de cassé !

─ Ô il défend son petit copain. Comme c'est mignon. En plus, il me ferait presque peur. Va apprendre à lire et on en reparle.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Jake de s'énerver. Il s'avança et balança son poing vers le footballeur. Ce dernier s'abattit directement sur le nez de son adversaire.

─ Putain, il m'a pété le pif cet abruti. Tu ne m'échapperas pas la prochaine fois. Aucun de vous deux !

Et les trois footballeurs quittèrent la pièce.

─ Quel con ! Je me suis fait mal mais sûrement moins que l'autre abruti avec le nez en miettes !

─ T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, déclara Ryder en observant son ami.

─ Parce que toi tu t'en es privé peut-être ?

Le jeune Puckerman passa son poing sous l'eau froide pour soulager la douleur quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. A peine le temps de réagir que Jake recevait un slushie en pleine face.

─ Ça c'est pour mon nez chocolat/vanille !

La glace était en train de pénétrer le tissu de son T-shirt, le sucre commençait à lui coller la peau et le sirop gouttait le long de son corps. Jake était tétanisé par le froid et Ryder par la stupéfaction.

─ Je...Je... Je vais me les faire, enragea le jeune métis.

─ Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Tu devrais te débarbouiller et te changer pour ne pas attraper froid.

─ Mes vêtements sont fichus, constata le jeune homme.

En effet, son polo bleu ciel était imbibé de sirop et même son jean avait pris.

─ J'ai un jogging et un T-shirt dans les vestiaires. Comme ça tu pourras te doucher.

─ C'est sympa. Merci.

Jake se dirigea vers la sortie mais Ryder l'interrompit.

─ Tu devrais enlever un maximum de glace. On va te suivre à la trace sinon.

Le jeune homme suivit le conseil de son ami et retira son polo. Il l'essora tant bien que mal. Le footballeur se surprit à admirer la musculature parfaite de son ami et détourna brusquement les yeux quand Jake s'en aperçut. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. En silence, ils prirent la direction des vestiaires. Chaque pas était un supplice pour Jake car son T-shirt lui collait un peu plus à la peau faisant baisser sa température corporelle. Il était gelé quand ils arrivèrent aux douches.

─ Va te réchauffer, je te sors des affaires, déclara Ryder en ouvrant son casier.

Jake tenta de défaire sa ceinture mais ses doigts étaient frigorifiés et il tremblait. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à son but. L'étape suivante était le bouton de son jean. Ses doigts étaient trop engourdis.

Ryder posa ses vêtements sur le banc et étonné de ne pas encore entendre l'eau couler, il fit face à Jake. Le voyant grelotter et se débattre avec son pantalon, il s'approcha.

─ J...J'y arr..ive pas, déclara son ami piteux.

Sans rien dire, Ryder fit un nouveau pas et son corps se trouva soudain très proche de celui de Jake. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sans le quitter des yeux, il posa ses doigts sur le bord du polo du jeune homme. Lentement il le releva laissant peu à peu apparaître les abdos du métis. Celui-ci leva les bras pour faciliter la tâche du châtain. Chose faite, ce dernier glissa ses doigts à la base du jean et se mit à détacher le bouton . Ce contact fit frémir Jake et soudain il n'avait plus aussi froid. Cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, le jeune homme savait exactement comment l'interpréter mais cela l'effrayait.

─ Je crois que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Pourtant, les doigts de Ryder s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire sous la ceinture sans qu'aucun des deux n'en fasse la remarque. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard mais, malgré les sensations nouvelles, on ne lisait aucune gêne. Ryder fit un pas en arrière, détourna les yeux et laissa Jake finir de se déshabiller afin de se doucher. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler qu'il réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle un bon moment. Il relâcha l'air contenu dans ses poumons et s'assit fébrile sur le banc à côté des douches.

De son côté Jake sentait ses muscles se détendre sous l'effet de l'eau chaude. Le sucre du slushie était en train de disparaître et il se sentait nettement moins collant qu'auparavant. Son cerveau se remettait petit à petit à fonctionner normalement. Des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et il était bien décidé à avoir des réponses. Même s'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à faire face à la vérité mise à nue.

─ Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

Ryder sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de son ami.

─ De quoi ?

─ Les insultes. Les remarques virulentes. Combien de temps as-tu tenu avant de leur en foutre une ?

─ Ça fait trois jours qu'ils me cherchent.

─ Ils sont aussi inventifs que pour moi ?

Pas de réponse. Seule l'eau venait troubler le silence de la pièce. Jake mit fin à sa douche, inquiet par le mutisme du jeune homme. Il attrapa une serviette et la noua rapidement autour de sa taille sans même prendre le temps de s'essuyer complètement. Son inquiétude était fondée. Il découvrit Ryder la tête entre les mains en train de fixer le sol. Il s'accroupit et aperçut des larmes rouler sur les joues du châtain.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

─ Rien. Ils sont nettement moins créatifs avec moi.

─ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait sortir de tes gonds et qui te met dans cet état ?

─ C'est rien...

─ Merde Ryder! Parle-moi ! Je suis ton ami et je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et ancra son regard à celui de Jake. Il avait besoin de courage et étrangement, le regard chocolat du garçon lui en donnait.

─ Ils ont compris que la seule chose qui pouvait m'atteindre c'était toi.

─ Qu... ?

─ Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Jake acquiesça, son cœur s'emballant imperceptiblement. Il s'assit à cheval sur le banc et Ryder l'imita.

─ Ils n'ont pas trouvé de ''bonnes blagues'' sur la dyslexie alors ils ont commencé à me demander comment je pouvais traîner avec un mec comme toi. Ils ont sorti tout un tas de surnoms plus insultants les uns que les autres. J'ai tenté de les ignorer mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'ils continuent à t'injurier de la sorte. J'en ai poussé un dans les casiers des vestiaires. Le lendemain, ils sont revenus à la charge. J'ai riposté et ils ont trouvé ''mignon que je défende ma petite copine''. Et aujourd'hui... C'était pire...Ils...J'arrive pas à croire que je vais répéter ça...

Le jeune homme se mit à taper nerveusement du pied. Il n'avait pas envie que Jake entende ça. Ce dernier glissa un peu vers l'avant et leurs genoux se touchèrent. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami pour le pousser à continuer. Il put voir un éclat de surprise dans les yeux de Ryder.

─ Pour faire soft, ilsm'ontdemandésit'étaisbonàsucercarétantmiblancmi blacktudevaisavoircequ'ilfautoùilfaut.

Il avait prononcé la phrase à une vitesse quasi inhumaine si bien que Jake n'en comprit pas un traître mot.

─ Et en version moins rapide ça donne... ? demanda-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

─ Ils m'ont demandé si t'étais bon à sucer car étant mi-blanc mi-black tu devais avoir ce qu'il faut où il faut. Mon poing est parti tout seul ce qui a énervé l'autre bouffon qui en a rajouté une couche en demandant si t'avais le goût de café et que tu devais être un super coup pour que je te défende de la sorte. Ah j'oubliais la partie où il voulait savoir si je partageais !

Jake le regardait les yeux écarquillés devant cette révélation. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

─ Si t'es amoché de la sorte c'est parce que tu m'as défendu ? Tu aurais dû laisser couler...

─ Je ne pouvais pas. Ils s'en prennent à toi, ils s'en prennent à moi ! Je serais prêt à tout pour toi !

Ce cri déchirant était sorti du plus profond de lui. Oui, pour Jake il serait capable de tout.

─ Donc je suppose que tu n'es pas prêt à partager, déclara le jeune Puckerman.

Ryder haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que son ami voulait dire.

─ Tu es prêt à tout pour moi, même à m'enlever mon pantalon mais pas à me partager.

Les joues de son ami s'empourprèrent et il n'osa pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Sa jambe se remit à battre la mesure, signe qu'il éprouvait de la gêne.

─ Ce...Tu...Je voulais juste t'aider pour ton jean. Rien de plus.

─ Vraiment ?

Jake commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas fait des idées quant aux intentions de son ami. Pourtant, il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé ses doigts sur sa peau rester quelques secondes de trop sous la ceinture de son pantalon. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il avait l'impression que cet endroit le brûlait. Des frissons le parcoururent, lui rappelant ainsi la sensation qu'il avait eu un peu plutôt. Aurait-il le courage de continuer cette discussion avec Ryder ? Aurait-il le courage de lui avouer l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Rien était moins sûr. Il avait peur. Peur d'affronter ces nouvelles émotions. Peur de la réaction de son ami. Peur d'être déçu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il réalisa qu'il n'était toujours pas habillé. Il se leva et entreprit d'enfiler le jogging et le marcel généreusement prêtés par Ryder.

Ce dernier avait suivi du regard Jake. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se mirent à détailler la moindre parcelle du corps du métis qui lui faisait dos. Il le trouvait beau et...attirant. Il avait envie de poser ses mains sur sa peau, de ressentir cette sensation de brûlure sous ses doigts, d'être électriser par ce contact même fugace. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Que penserait Jake s'il osait effleurer de nouveau sa peau ?

Le cœur de Jake s'était emballé et son ventre s'était serré sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. En même temps, il avait l'impression d'être épié. Ryder sans nul doute. C'était absolument fou l'effet que le jeune homme pouvait avoir sur lui alors même qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis un certain temps, le regard de son ami était important pour lui et que lorsqu'ils se touchaient inopinément, il se sentait ...bizarre. Oui c'était le mot car jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti ça alors il ne savait comment le décrire.

─ La vue te plaît ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain.

Pris sur le fait, Ryder rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête mal à l'aise et un peu honteux. Il préféra ignorer la question, se leva à son tour et ramassa son sac.

─ Tout à l'heure, aux toilettes, ce n'est pas pour me défendre que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. J'ai l'habitude des insultes en tous genres. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il s'en prenne à toi, déclara Jake espérant obtenir une réaction de son ami.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Jake qui s'était approché. Ce denier fit un pas de plus et glissa ses doigts à la base du jean de Ryder comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Le jeune Lynn s'arrêta de respirer à ce contact et Jake fut rassuré. Il avait bien interprété les signes.

─ T...T...Tu fais quoi ? bégaya Ryder

─ Je te montre le supplice que tu m'as fait subir en déboutonnant mon pantalon. J'ai cru un instant que j'avais imaginé cette lueur dans tes yeux et que tu ne ressentais pas exactement la même chose que moi.

Les doigts de Jake s'aventurèrent sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et se mirent à courir sur sa peau. Ryder laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et et posa ses mains sur les bras musclées de celui qui jouait avec ses nerfs.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? murmura-t-il.

─ Aucune idée, répondit Jake dans un souffle. La seule chose que je sais c'est que j'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu as posé tes mains sur moi.

Leur visage s'étaient rapprochés d'eux-même. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et ils pouvaient voir cette petite étincelle qu'était le désir briller. D'un même mouvement, leur visage s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et sans hésitation leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le contact était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient les lèvres d'un autre homme sur les leurs mais peu importait. C'était tellement agréable. Doux et timide d'abord. Puis prenant confiance, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus ardent. Jake prit le contrôle et força Ryder à reculer contre un casier. Il colla son corps au sien tout en continuant l'exploration de son torse et de sa bouche. Les mains de Ryder avaient trouvé le dos du jeune métis. S'aventurant un peu plus bas, l'une d'elle se cala dans la chute de rein de Jake, ce qui le fit se cambrer. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais pas leur corps. Leur cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti, il leur fallut quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un silence de plomb s'abattit. Ryder fut le premier à oser le rompre.

─ Tu regrettes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut essayer de faire comme si...

Les lèvres de Jake se posèrent chastement sur celles de Ryder.

─ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de regretter ?

─ Non.

─ Et toi ?

Ce fut autour de Ryder de l'embrasser furtivement pour lui répondre.

─ On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

─ On va au Glee club avant qu'ils n'envoient une équipe de secours.

Ryder se glissa sur le côté et échappa à l'emprise de Jake. Il était déçu par la réponse du brun.

─ Je ne parlais pas de ça, rétorqua-t-il.

─ Je sais et je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi.

─ Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai apprécié ce moment et j'ai envie de recommencer encore et encore. Voilà. Tu sais ce que je veux.

─ Donc tu assumes entièrement que tu ressens des ''choses'' pour moi ?

─ Oui j'assume totalement être attiré par toi. Pas toi ?

Le ton de Ryder reflétait l'espoir. Parce qu'au fond, il espérait que Jake ne serait pas frileux et assumerait lui aussi.

─ Pour toi, oui. J'en suis capable. Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser. A une condition.

─ Laquelle ?

─ On se dit tout. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi ou moi, c'est comme s'il s'en prenait à nous ok ?

''Nous'' ça sonnait étrangement bien à leurs oreilles. Jake attrapa la main de Ryder et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

─ On y va ?

Ryder lui sourit, récupéra son sac et les deux garçons rejoignirent la salle de chant. Arrivés devant la porte, Ryder hésita un instant pour savoir s'il devait retirer sa main ou non. Il croisa le regard de Jake qui lui sourit tout en raffermissant sa prise. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Mr Schuester les accueillit chaleureusement.

─ Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps !

─ Désolé, déclara Jake. Problème de slushie.

Ils sentirent le regard des autres sur eux et leur main liées. Kitty gloussa gentiment.

─ Mais bien sûr...

* * *

**Verdict ? Une review pour me faire savoir si vous avez aimé me ferait plaisir =)**

**PS: si vous aimez ce couple, ce n'est pas le seul OS que j'ai écrit. Venez faire un tour sur mon profil.**


End file.
